Nowhere Tales : Wicked Spirit
by El Santosa
Summary: Unknown to the Bremin Four, something else came out when Tegan was released. Something dark, evil, and has a really bad sense of humor. A part left from the Chaos, and he asked the boys to play. Dragged them into a game of no fun. A prequel to my other fanfiction, Nowhere Tales.
1. Jake

**JAKE**

Okay. Here it is. The day that I've been not waiting for, the first anniversary of my mother's death. Bates decided to make this a tradition, to have one mournful day of her, just like his previous wife, Brooklyn's mom. And here I am, driving all my way from Melbourne, taking a full day off of my football training just to place a bouquet of Lily on her grave, the one and only flower she would love. The only flower my dad gave her on their dates.

If only I trusted my instinct, she would still be here, making the most delicious BLT whenever I came home. I only left her for a while, not even a minute, but that was when she slipped off the cliff when taking some photos of the beautiful sunset over the green forest. I raised my hand, try to move the dirt before she'd completely fallen, totally forgot that I've lose that power the year before. I knew I was late when I run towards her, grab her sweaty hand and try pull her up, only to find that it was the last time I saw those blue eyes of hers, before they completely closed on the way to the hospital.

I parked my rental car in an unmown yard that belongs to my dad's house. He must've forget, because that's what he always do. I don't bother to knock the door and barging in, stepping really carefully over the boxes of pizza and peanut shells straight into the kitchen where a fat man sleeping on the dining table.

"Dad. Wake up!"

"Huh?" the bourbon smell came out from his mouth when he was yawning, "Oh, hi Jake! What is it? When did you get here?"

"Why aren't you getting ready?" I picked an empty bottle on the floor and toss it to the trash bin.

"Ready for what?" he scratched his unshaved beard while looking confusedly on his messy house. I pulled his arms, force him to stand up steadily on his rumbling legs and push him to the shower, "It's Mum's death anniversary."

"Huh? Really?"

"You're not serious, are you?!" I asked even though I've known the answer, "Could you be quick, please? Mr. Bates is waiting for us."

"Maybe I should not go. That would be awkward."

"She's you ex, for goodness sake!" I furiously give him the cleanest towel I could find, "At least give her some respect, you idi—Just take the shower. I'll be waiting outside."

Fifteen minutes later, when I was about to go back into the house and dragged my dad's ass to the car, I saw him walking out the front door wearing his best formal clothes: a wrinkled shirt, a pair of worn out jeans, and a pair of dirty running shoes. I sighed. Instead of gave him the money, I should've bought the jacket, leather shoes, and that pair of black trousers for him by myself.

"You know, the offer wouldn't ever be expired." I said while driving, "It's not a big house. A lot smaller than yours, actually. But there is no one knocking the door asking for rent money, and just couple more bucks before I'm totally debt free. I can take care of you a lot better there than if you're still living in Bremin. Also, Rhea told me that she needed some help at the pet shop."

"And my answer remains the same." listening to the way he's talking right now, I know he's completely sober, "I'm so proud of you, Son. I really am. You have such a good career, paid your own expenses at the very young age, and have a perfect girlfriend. The last thing I wanna do is to ruin it. Especially after what I did to you and your mother."

"Nothing's gonna ruin it, Dad." I turned at him, "You're my father. The only parents I have left. It's my duty to make you happy."

He shook his head, "You don't have to."

"Then make yourself happy. Be the man Mum used to tell me. A passionate, high achiever Garry Riles. Not the pathetic, ungroomed man who drinks every night and slept during the day."

His eyebrows frowned, "Did Sarah really tell you that?"

"Almost every day when Bates and Brooklyn wasn't around, few days before I left for my scholarship. Who do you think I got those traits from?" I parked my car next to a brand new Subaru at the graveyard's parking lot, "So please, Dad. Be that person again."

I took my flowers and walked out the car. Along with the coldness of winter wind, I walked on a path that leads to my mum's grave. Bates and Brooklyn were already there, each bringing a bouquet of red roses. He greeted me warmly and pulled me into a hug, the exact opposite of his daughter, who gave me the same look as the one she did last week, shortly after I said that she run like an emu.

"Glad you can make it." my dad and step dad shake their hands, "Can we start now?"

"Yeah, sure." my dad answered before awkwardly put his hands inside his pocket after realized that he is the only one that doesn't bring any flowers. I don't blame him, because I know that it is also my fault to think that he would remember to bought any, and give him mine. He look at the flowers for a second, and I'm surely believe he recognize the arrangement of the bouquet. It's the same one he used to ask the florist every time my parents went on a date. A heart shaped bouquet, wrapped in green paper and a small, tiny white bow.

"A year has passed." Bates stared at the tombstone with my mum's name on it, "The grief, the sorrow, they are all with us, walking side by side each day after you're gone…"

A vague figure moving in the distance disturbed me. It just a few rows of graves away, standing between the layers of morning fog facing straight to us. I can tell that it's a boy, probably around the age of fifteen. His quite long, sandy blonde hair peeked out when the fog is getting thinner, followed by his familiar face that quickly turned away when I mumbled his name.

"Oscar?"

"Did you say something?" Bates stopped at the middle of his speech about how much my mum is missed.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Are you okay, Son?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm good."

I keep looking at the direction Oscar is running too, keep reminding myself that I would go see Felix after this and checked if he did any kind of experiment on magic again. Something that brought his _other_ brother into this universe.

The one who can walk. The one who is supposed to be in the Alternate Universe.


	2. Sam

**SAM**

My hand moves slowly stroking thin lines on Mia's hair on my canvas. Finally, after a hectic weeks of college stuffs, the painting is almost finished. I'm sure with a combination of rose bouquet, this will be a perfect gift. It's the first day of spring break, and my co-worker got my morning shift covered so I can spend more time with Mia. Even though it would be just at the hospital's garden.

"SAM!" my dorm door suddenly bangs open. I spontaneously yelled at the blonde jock standing at the threshold. A big heavy sigh of despair came from my mouth when I saw Mia's face divided into two diagonal sections by a thick brown line. "Can't you just knock?!" I said while pouring and combining colors on my palette. Jake ignores me and crosses the room in three big steps, "Have you seen Felix?"

"Nope. Have you checked his room?"

"He wasn't there."

"Maybe he's already home for the break."

"He wasn't there either."

I roll my eyes, "Then call him."

"Went straight to the voice mail." he paused to take a deep breath, "We have to find him. And you're gonna help me."

"Not interested."

Jake grabs my wrist, "This is important, Sam!"

"Dude!" I free my hand from his strong grip, "What's wrong with you?!"

"He's been experimenting with magic again. And this time, it's not a good stuff. We have to stop him before he does something more dangerous and collapsing the multiverses."

I scoffed, "You're being delusional, Jake. We all lost our power. No more magic. _Permanently._ Now, if you can't stop being a fuss, then leave me alone. I have a painting to finish and a birthday to celebrate."

"Look at this." he took a piece of paper from his pocket and give it to me. I open the fold and read it, recognizing Felix's messy handwriting. From the words I can tell that it's a spell, which sounds creepier than usual. On the other side of the paper, there's a list of ingredients for a ritual, dates of celestial events highlighted with different markers, and the word 'BLOOD' written in bold blocks.

"Ookay... That doesn't sound good. Where did you find it?"

"Under his bed along with some stuffs on the list."

"Ew! Gross!" I throw the paper imagining a long rat tail laying on top of it. Jake takes it and put it back in his pocket. "Do you believe me now?"

My had hangs between nodding and shaking, while my mouth opens and closes like a fish for a while before I finally able to speak. "Well, actually… I was kind of suspicious." I rub the back of my neck nervously, "Something happened to his roommate. It was a big deal here. I don't know why no one bothered to asked Felix about that, but I did. And, well... He was mad, and shut me out completely."

Jake frowns, hands folding on his chest, "What happened to his roommate?"

I put my brush down, "He went missing for days and was found wandering around the woods, shocked, and from what I heard, he kept saying that he was 'hexed'. But, no one believed him because he was kinda…" I point the side of my head and make a spiraling gesture with my finger, "He was sent to the hospital and no one ever heard about him ever since." I remember the word 'BLOOD' on Felix's note and winched, "Do you think Felix did something to him?"

Jake shrugs, "I don't know. When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"A couple months ago." I continue working on the painting, "And then I became so busy with assignments and taking care of Mia after the accident. Then, I realized that he has been skipping classes lately."

"Do you think we should call Ellen? She found Andy, maybe she could find Felix too."

I paused to turn to him, "Do you think she would care? Or at least, not sending us a big fat cloud that rains ice stakes?"

"If you have better ideas, I'm all ears."

"I don't know…" I shrugged, "She clearly said 'no more Felix Ferne or I'm gonna kill you!'."

Right after I said that, a big explosion blows all the windows behind me, followed by a spiraling wind that strongly push me against the wall. I grab a pillow nearby and use it to cover my head from the sharp edges of broken glass flying around in the room.

"Jake!" I shouted. But no answer. I take a small peek and see his blonde hair beneath a pile of books. Once the typhoon is over, I run to free him from his paper graveyard. "What the hell just happened?!" I asked, more to myself, while looking at my wrecked dorm room. Everything isn't at where it used to be, and there's a whole can of paint spilled on my painting. "No! Not the painting!" my eyes started to water when I see that Mia's face is completely covered with bright yellow paint. I raise my fist to a hollow window and yelled, "Stupid typhoon! You ruined my masterpiece!"

"Forget your painting." Jake taps my shoulder and nods at the sky, where dark clouds starting to form at the sky. It then changed into a strange symbol, before completely disappeared along with the remaining winds from the typhoon. Jake and I left the room, running through the empty hallway. When my arm stretched to reach the dorm front door, I was stopped by fire that suddenly formed and circling around me. Between the dancing blue flames, I saw Jake grabbed a fire extinguisher and use it on the fire, only to make it grows even bigger.

"Hang on!" Jake shouted before his figure is completely blocked by the flames, leaving me alone inside the fire circle that doesn't seem to radiate any heat at all. I touch the flame to check it, and scream in pain when the fire burn it. I blow at the sizzling red flesh at the tip of my index finger, letting a drop of tear falling down my cheek.

"You're such an Airhead."

My head turned to the voice, and see Felix stepping out from the flame. His dark hair has grown long enough to be tied into a bun, and he looks paler and skinnier than the last time I met him. Although the pendant on his chain is reflecting the substance that just burned my finger, it doesn't take the coldness in his expression. He looks at me with disgust in his hazel eyes, especially when he sees how hard I try to hide the painful hisses escaping my mouth.

"What is this?" I asked. But he doesn't seem to be in the mood to explain the mini hell around me. Instead, he takes a step closer and bent a little so our eyes are on the same level. "Don't try to find me." he said it with high pressure in every word, sending shivers through my body. I gulped, my nerves has dropped at the minus level. But, I ignore the feeling, and stay as steady as I can in my position. "If you're really doing this, Felix," I can hear my voice trembles, "If you've been practicing black magic…"

Felix pulls himself away, walk closer to the fire and put his hand in it without any sign of pain or burning. "You're judging me, like always. You, Jake, and Andy… When all I wanna do is help us." he took his hand out, examines it, and somehow looks disappointed finding that it's still whole. "I'm trying to bring our powers back. I've done research, and there's no way that our magic could completely disappeared. My dad gave up, but I don't." he turns to me, "As you can see, my magic is back. And I got more than just the Fire Element." he lifts his hand and form a spinning wind on his palm, "I've mastered the Air Element. _Your_ Element. Along with the others. I believe you had seen how powerful I am."

"The typhoon... Was it you?!" I shouted in shock, "Did you try to kill us?!"

"Collateral damage." he answered coldly, "Always happen when I travel between Universes."

I shake my head, "This is wrong, Felix. You have to stop it."

"Or what?!" he glares, and the flames going wilder. It grows bigger, almost touching the ceiling, and the color swiftly fading into very pale blue. Sweat dripping on my body as a respond of the sudden heat blasting around me as Felix raising his voice, "I can do whatever I want! I'm powerful! I have no weaknesses!"

Just then, a thick cloud begin to form above us and pour a heavy rain. Felix looks up and scowls, his hands are balled into a fist. " _Ellen…_ " he whispers under his breath. He raises his arm and a portal formed behind him. He jumped into it as more flames are extinguished, revealing Ellen and Jake standing in the distance. I got a glimpse of black and white room inside the portal before it's closed, which, looks so familiar. I know that place, and I had been there before.

"Negative Space." I told my friends as they approached me. They look at each other before giving me a confused look. "Negative Space!" I repeated, "That's where Felix is."

 **Note : I'm not sure if Felix has hazel eyes. If anyone know the right word, please tell me :)**


End file.
